


At the Drive-In

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [5]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: Johnny tries a little update on a date night classic.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Shots of JACK





	At the Drive-In

The place was abandoned and they were sitting in the bed of his truck. Robby had helped set up, because once the techno-babble started Johnny’s eyes just lost all focus. 

So far, things were going as planned. They were both warm and cozy under the blankets, his arm was around her, the thermos was within reach and Amanda was already trying to guess what the movie was, as she opened the bag of snacks. 

The corner of his mouth curled as she went quiet. “Oh, Johnny, you remembered!” As she looked up and smiled, her face caught the moonlight just right and her eyes sparkled. 

“What?” Amanda wondered why he was looking at her like that. 

Johnny’s smirk grew, “Oh, nothing.” He kissed her forehead and thought to himself. It might not be such a bad idea, if he couldn’t get the movie started.


End file.
